Because I Love You
by KitsaCat
Summary: Yes, I got a title, and yes it's a TWO-MIX song. SM/GW crossover. Synopsis:Serena breaks up w/ Darien. Serena dates Duo and Darien dates Relena. But what about Rini? And why does Heero care who Relena dates? PG for 1 cuss word.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or the respective characters of said shows. Kodansha and Sunrise and Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki Tomino and Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch of other peeps I'm really jealous of do. That is all.   


  
  
  
?????   
Title less Fic  
  
  
  


"I am so sick, sick, SICK of the way you treat me!" Serena stormed at Darien.  
"But, Serena, I didn't do anything!" Darien retaliated hopelessly as Serena stormed out of his apartment, tripping on the step as she moved to put her shoes back on. Trying to be as dignified as possible, she got up and slammed the door behind her. Unfortunately, the effect was ruined as the end of her pigtail caught in the door. A muffled "ow..." was heard.   
_Ooo, that Darien makes me so mad! We've been together for centuries, it's destiny, but I just cannot live with him anymore._   
"Sereeena, you have to stay with Darien!" a whiny voice came from behind her, and Serena turned to see Rini.  
"Why?" she said, already losing interest in the small child and running off.   
"Because I won't be born if you don-" Rini is suddenly winked out of existence. (Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the little pink haired brat like some people, and I have been known to stand up for her on occasion, but I just kinda wanted to get rid of the annoying thing.)   


* * *   


A while later, Serena could be found sitting at the edge of a fountain, reading a manga to get her mind of the events of that morning.   
"Oo, check the babe!" Duo said from the other side of the circular decoration. Heero ignored him and kept typing on his lap top.   
"I think I'll go talk to her." Duo lightly walked around the rim of the fountain until he was standing behind Serena. He leaned over to see what she was reading.   
"Cool, Urusei Yatsura. That Ran is hot."   
"Yipe!" surprised, Serena threw back her arms, dropped her manga, and fell backwards, knocking both herself and Duo into the fountain.   
"Aiyaaa! My hair!" they cried simultaneously once they surfaced. Duo and Serena looked at each other and laughed.   


* * *   


A few hours after Serena and Duo's fountain incident, Relena walked calmly along, deeply interested in her book. So deeply, in fact that she did not notice Darien standing in front of her, and accidentally bumped into him.   
"Oh! Are you okay, miss?"   
"Mm, fine, it was my fault. I should have watched where I was going." Relena looked (very far) up to find sapphire blue eyes peering anxiously at her. The handsome face was set beneath neatly combed black hair with a side part.   
"Well, I can't really blame you, that book is very good. Card does an excellent character depiction, don't you agree?"   
"Oh, yes! It's amazing how Ender, Valentine, and Peter all seem so real...alike yet different, in such a perfect blend that they could almost be real siblings. I wonder why Peter, when he created Locke, chose to have Locke with Valentine's personality though?" (If you haven't figured it out by now, Relena is reading _Ender's Game_...it's very good. Read it.)   
"Perhaps he knew that in the end, that type of personality would be the kind people would listen to more. Shall we finish this discussion over hot chocolate?" Darien asked, glancing up at the cloudy sky above. Blushing slightly, Relena accepted. She didn't have time for dates since becoming the vice foreign minister, and her parents-adoptive, not biological-had had a rule. No dating until she was sixteen.   
Suddenly she giggled slightly. "Here I am, accepting an invitation for hot chocolate and I don't even know your name!"   
"Darien. Darien Shields."   
Relena stepped back slightly and curtsied. "And I am Relena Darlian."   
"...As in...._Vice Foreign Minister Darlian??_"   
"Um...well...yes, but can we not talk about that right now. We're having a difficult situation with the former Russia..." her voice trailed off as she lapsed into thought about the problem.   
"Okay, we don't have to. Here, I know where we can get some good cocoa." Darien extended his arm, and Relena took it, smiling.   
_God, I'm a jerk. No sooner does Serena break up with me than I invite a girl-a complete stranger to me-on what could be considered a date!_   


* * *   


"It's going to rain. We just finished drying off from our little dip, and if we don't want to get wet again, we should probably go inside."   
"My friend works at this great place, why don't we get something to eat there? It'll be nice and warm in there."   
"Okay." Duo said, allowing Serena to drag him to Crown Fruit Parlor (that is what it's called, right? Where Elizabeth, Andrew's sister, works?).   
A few minutes after they had sat down (and Serena had gossiped with Elizabeth), Relena and Darien walked in.   
"Grrr, that's-"   
"Hey, isn't that-"   
"You know her-?"   
"You know him-?" Duo and Serena started, again at the same time. _Heh, this is perfect! She's cute AND we really click._ Duo's expression was happy, Serena's less bright.  
_I was so right to dump him! Not even a full day before he finds someone new. Hmmph! Well, it's like a gift from someone very high up. The very same day I break up with Darien I find a new guy, who is quite clearly a better match, and much nicer._   
"He's just my ex-boyfriend, as of a few hours ago."  
"Ouch." Duo said, keenly aware of the new female presence by Darien's side. _I can see why she dumped him!_ "But, hey, if it means you're available for me, it's not all ba-I didn't just say that out loud, okay?" Serena tried to muffle her laughter as Duo cut off his sentence too late.   
"So who's the girl?" she asked with a glare.   
"Just kind of an acquaintance."   
"Ah."   


* * *   


_Uh oh._ The moment Darien spotted Serena, he knew he had picked the wrong place. He was just thankful that the section where Serena was sitting in-and the section where Elizabeth waited tables-was far from where he intended to be.   
"Um, lets sit over here." Darien said, as he led Relena towards a table by the windows in the corner.   
_Dang, too late. They saw us._ The boy sitting across from Serena got up and walked over. Serena was sending menacing looks towards both him and Relena.   
"So, Relena, given up on Heero already?"  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." she replied dispassionately. The remarkably handsome boy had dominated many of her thoughts, and she felt slightly embarrassed at the shameless way she had hounded him, practically stalked him, really. It was just as well that she had met Darien, because he would certainly be able to take her mind off the Gundam pilot.  
"Uh huh, sure, whatever." Duo said with a wink. Clasping his hands behind his head he walked back towards Serena. Relena and Darien continued their discussion about _Ender's Game_ and other literature.  
_This girl seems an even better match than Serena...she may not be as hyperacive-which isn't necessarily a bad thing-but she's more intellectually stimulating, and just as cute._ Darien was surprised to find himself thinking such a thing, but there was no denying its truth.   


* * *   


Heero glanced up as drops of water splattered the screen of his laptop. _Huhn. Rain._ Closing it, he walked towards Crown Fruit Parlor, which was right nearby. He would grab a table near the back, order some coffee, and continue his work.  
Halfway through his project, a couple a few tables to his left caught his eye. _Relena???_ Her eyes sparkled animatedly (I'm using that just as an adjective, not a play on the fact that the Relena is an anime character) and she was deeply involved in a conversation with the youth sitting across from her. He was handsome, Heero noticed resentfully, then wondered why he cared.   


* * *   


A few days (and dates, in Relena and Darien's case as well as Serena and Duo's) later, Heero was working by the fountain again, when suddenly a motorcycle roared up. He glanced up, not really interested. A girl rode on the back, her long legs and perfect figure shown off by really...really..._really_ short shorts, and a pale blue backless halter top that left her belly exposed. As she took of her helmet, long light brown hair swished down her back. The other person took of his helmet as well.  
_Great. It's Relena and that guy. Maybe he's her cousin or something._ But something about the flirtatious way Relena brought her fingertips to her lips and blew the guy a kiss dispelled that theory.   
Relena noticed him.   
"Oh, hey, Heero!" she said, sitting next to him. He got up.   
"Actually, I was just about to leave."   
"Okay..." she uncrossed her legs and got up too.   
"Who's that guy?"   
"Darien? Oh, he's really sweet, and nice, and funny, and smart, and cute-I mean...! Just forget that last adjective, okay?"   
"Are you sure he's your type?"   
"What's that supposed to mean? I don't deserve someone with all those qualities?"   
"Look, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't think he's right for you."   
"What do you have against Darien? Do you know him or something? Why don't you want me to date him?" This was her vacation, and she was having FUN going out with Darien!   
Heero stopped in his tracks and turned. He slid his arms around Relena's waist, and pulled her close to him, holding her so hard that he bruised her back.   
"Because I love you, dammit!" he leaned forward and kissed her. At first Relena's eyes were open wide in surprise, but he felt her lashes flutter along his cheek as she accepted the kiss, leaned into it.  
Suddenly he drew back, and pushed Relena away. She landed on the ground, hard. He lost himself in the crowd of tourists by the fountain so she couldn't follow him. What had prompted him to say that, to kiss her? Of course, now that the words were out in the open, there was no un-saying them, and he had recognized their truth. The REAL reason he had never been able to kill her, no matter how many times he tried. The one time he might have gone through with it...he was indebted to Duo for stopping him. True, it had been at the expense of two gunshot wounds, which Relena had bandaged carefully. She was always doing that for him, always helping him even though he brushed her off, always threatened her. Love...yes, he did love Relena Darlian, as much as he wanted to reject that fact. Perfect Soldiers did not fall in love, which is why he had pushed her away. It simply wasn't done.   


* * *   


Serena heard a scream. _Uh-oh, looks like it's time to transform._ After quickly shouting the key phrase, Serena raced towards where the scream had come from (but not without almost tripping several times). _Grrr, it's that girl who's after my Darien!_ she thought angrily, before remembering that she had broken up with him. Why should she care who he saw? But she did...Duo was great and all, but as much as she hated to admit it, she missed Darien.  
"Um, a little help hEEEERE!" the girl said, ending the sentence with a scream as the monster lunged at her.  
"Huh? Oh, right. Sailor Moon kick!" the kick only deterred the monster. It looked rather like a bathing-suit super model except for the Medusa-style snake hair and overall snakish facial features.  
One of the snakes lunged forward, growing in length to get close to Sailor Moon.  
"Okay, that is NOT normal!" Unfortunately for her, complaining about it didn't help as the snake wound itself around Sailor Moon, holding her arms at her sides. "Drats." She joined Relena in screaming.  
FLASH! A rose hit the snake right between the eyes, and it let Sailor Moon go. Tuxedo Mask swooped her up.  
"Darien!"  
"Serena, I'm sorry for whatever I did."  
"I miss you too...but what about that girl?"  
"Um...perhaps we should finish this conversation later, after we're done saving her."  
"Oh yeah huh."  
BANG. The monster was down, but not dead yet. Heero had arrived on the scene with his ever-present gun. He was confused as heck, but recognized that Relena was in danger and the monster was the source of this danger.  
"Hey, is this a private party or can I-what on earth is that???" came Duo's voice.  
"Ahem, Tuxedo Mask, if you don't mind."  
"Right." he set her down.  
"Moon tiara action!" the monster turned into a pile of dust then blew away.  
"Heeeey, why were you hugging my girlfriend???" asked an enraged Duo.  
"You recognize me?!"  
"Well, duuuuh! How many girls with hair like THAT are there walking around?"  
Relena got up (she had been huddled in the corner of the alley) and walked over to Heero.  
"You protected me...again." she turned and faced Serena and Darien (she wasn't blind either, so she knew that he and Tuxedo Mask were one and the same. It's not that hard to figure out who my beloved Tuxedo Kamen really is). "You saved me. Thank you, all." Relena walked slowly over to Tuxedo Mask and kissed him on the cheek. "Good-bye, I can see now who you should really be with." she pushed Serena towards Tuxedo Mask and smiled. Elsewhere, Rini pops back into existence. (Kuso...I don't think anyone missed her too horribly, I shouldn't have brought her back.) Heero, having within the last few minutes changed his mind about Perfect Soldiers, slid a tentative arm around Relena, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"What about meeeeeee?" Duo whined. The others had completely forgotten about him.  
Suddenly a girl (who looks a heck of a lot like Relena except with brown eyes, an added inch of height and about two inches shorter hair) appears next to Duo.  
"A_hem_."  
"Never mind."  


The End


End file.
